


a break

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: Knock, knock. "Peter? You okay?" The sound of Steve's voice echoed through his room, it almost calmed him a bit before he realized that the man was worried."Hey, Cap." He walked in the boy's room, a look of concern plastered on his face. Peter sighed. "I'm fine, no worries.";or, peter's been cooped up in his room and tells steve what's wrong. turns out tony has a solution that can work with everyone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	a break

Peter was just laying in his bed at the compound, not doing anything in particular. Just...staring at the ceiling, feeling genuinely tired since the bite.

 _Knock, knock._ "Peter? You okay?" The sound of Steve's voice echoed through his room, it almost calmed him a bit before he realized that the man was worried.

"Hey, Cap." He walked in the boy's room, a look of concern plastered on his face. Peter sighed. "I'm fine, no worries."

The bed dips beside him, Steve takes one of his hands in his own bigger ones. "Are you sure? You haven't been out of your room in awhile."

Well, maybe he could tell him. The old man just sounded _so_ worried over him. Mainly because Peter would usually be all over the compound, just spending time with the heroes. But today, he really hasn't.

"I usually talk to Mr. Stark about this kinda stuff.." Peter trailed off, Steve smiled nonetheless. "He's been in meetings all day, bubba. So you'll have to deal with me for now." 

Peter huffed a laugh at that and shifted so he was laying down properly. "Eh, it's fine. I've just been...very teen angsty." Steve snickered. "I mean, everything seems fine, i guess. Aunt May's doing good. Ned's still my bestbud. Things with MJ have been _great._ Betty's still got her journalism thing going on. Flash is just... _Flash._ And Jason's still cool."

He shrugged. "It's just...like i have schoolwork and on top of that Spider-Man. Getting up and working and being a hero is a lot. I just wish i could take a break. At least for a bit."

Steve nodded and squeezed his hand. "I agree. You seem to have an awful lot going on, you deserve a break from it. It's hard being a kid and still being a hero at that. You're a highschool student so that makes your life _a tiny bit worse._ " Peter giggled at that. "But every teen needs a little time off once in awhile, i think."

"He's right, you know." Both turned to the voice to see Tony standing in the doorway, clad in the suit he left this morning.

"Mr. Stark?" "Tony! I thought you were in a meeting."

Tony slowly walked over to them. "I was. I didn't get to check if you were ay-o-kay today, plus I was sick of hearing those guys talking all day long, so i had Pep cut my schedule short." He sat down on the bed. "But, Steve's right. You're going to highschool and you've got all of this work along with your spandex career. So, how about me and you go to Cali. For maybe...let's say: about a week? I can tell Midtown it's just for your internship."

Peter gaped at him, his eyes bright. "Are you serious, Mr. Stark?! Hell yeah I'll go!" 

Peter practically jumped into the man's arms, making him huff a laugh before turning to look at the soldier.

"Steve, you wanna come to?" Tony smiled so warmly at him that he almost forgot to decline. 

"No, no. I can't- the team-"

"They can come too!" Peter immediately turned to him, his eyes big and pleading. " _Please_ come, Mr. Rogers! It would be _so_ cool! Can you?" 

How could he say no? "Of course I can, Petey."

"Perfect! Now let's tell the others and we can leave tomorrow." Once Tony said that Peter hopped out of bed and ran down to the others.

They both laughed at the boy's excitement, before turning to each other.

"That's really nice what you did for him, Tony." The other man just waved him off. "I had to. Anything for my best boy."

Steve chuckled. "Still," he leaned in to kiss Tony softly, said man easily following his lead. "It was really sweet. Now come on, let's go before Peter blows a fuse."

They walk out the room, laughing when they hear Peter's excited cheers once the team agreed to go to Malibu with him.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> ((':


End file.
